Jódete, Nico
by Ran Koumoto
Summary: La mensajería instantánea nunca fue tan inútil.


_Love Live! School Idol Project pertenece a Sakurako Kimino._

_Este fanfic está situado tres años después del final del animé._

* * *

**Jódete, Nico**

* * *

Otra vez lo estaba haciendo. Era clásico de Nico ponerse a tirar indirectas por las redes sociales cuando estaba molesta con ella, ¿acaso no tenía una forma un poco más _madura_ de lidiar con sus problemas?

Siempre era lo mismo. Detestaba que se portara como una niña malcriada cada vez que se peleaban.

"_Bueno… mira quién vino a hablar…"_

Ugh. En fin. Maki sabía a qué se refería.

No podía creer que una simple tontería le hubiera fastidiado tanto. Solo dio su _muy_ sincera opinión acerca del ridículo vestido de idol que decidió usar para el cumpleaños de su hermana menor. Vamos, Nico ya era universitaria, ¿no tenía un poco de decencia o un mínimo sentido de la vergüenza? Esto era algo que Maki se preguntaba a menudo por lo que, cuando Nico le pidió su opinión, la pelirroja no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba con la afilada lengua que le caracterizaba.

Claro, no tenía idea de que el vestido había sido diseñado y confeccionado por la misma Nico en su taller de teatro. Podría decirse que era su primera creación, algo que, según ella, la llevaría al estrellato.

"_Sí, claro."_

Maki soltó un gruñido mientras desviaba la vista de su libro de neurociencias y la detenía —otra vez— en el teléfono. ¿Debería enviarle un mensaje?

Sacudió la cabeza. Eso le haría ver desesperada.

Y tampoco es que el tema le importara tanto…

…

Tomó el aparato de golpe, guiada por un impulso de lo más idiota.

Maki era una mujer racional y tenía medianamente claro que escribirle a Nico era una pésima idea, pero también sabía que la aspirante a idol no dejaría de postear memes desagradables sobre el desamor y los malos amigos si no tomaba la iniciativa.

Porque claro, Nico era malditamente manipuladora y caprichosa. Y Maki le haría creer que estaba cayendo en su juego.

Abrió la aplicación de mensajería instantánea.

"_Oye… no seguirás enojada por lo del cumpleaños de Cocoro, ¿o sí?"_

Se detuvo. Borró el mensaje y volvió a empezar.

"_Por favor, deja ya de llenar mi dashboard de indirectas. Es patético."_

No, no, no. Nico acabaría enviándole un audio de tres días si le decía eso.

"_Alguien tenía que decirte la verdad. El vestido era horrible."_

Ugh.

Volvió a borrar.

Solo entonces notó que Nico aparecía en línea.

Revisó la hora. Era tarde. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Con quién estaría hablando?

Maki tensó la mandíbula mientras dejaba el teléfono un momento sobre el escritorio y se quedaba viendo la pantalla, pensativa.

Y empezó otra vez:

"_Nico, no fue mi intención lastimarte."_

¿Algo así? Al menos estaba siendo sincera…

"_De haber sabido que se trataba de tu proyecto de vestuario hubiera cuidado mis palabras."_

Bien. Difícilmente esa chica súper sensible e híper dramática se molestaría con algo así… ¿verdad?

"_Sin mentiras. Creo que no importa cómo te vistas, siempre te ves bien.  
Eres delgada, pequeña y… linda.  
Y tienes una personalidad magnética que encanta a todos.  
Sé que lo sabes, es por eso que me gusta ponerte los pies en la tierra, porque tu ambiente es competitivo y no quiero que te lo tomes tan a la ligera.  
Debe ser que vengo de una familia exitista. No lo sé.  
Pero si realmente quieres convertirte en una idol, debes ser la mejor y superar tus límites.  
Yo estaré aquí para que alcances tu máximo potencial, para repetirte una y otra vez que puedes hacerlo y que eres maravillosa… aunque no sepa expresarlo de la mejor de las maneras…  
Nada me haría más feliz que verte realizando tu sueño… porque te am…"_

El corazón de Maki se paralizó cuando vio que en la pantalla, justo abajo del nombre de Nico, decía _"escribiendo…"_

Como por inercia, cerró la aplicación y lanzó el celular al escritorio, abandonando su asiento en un intento desesperado de no entrar en pánico. Las piernas le temblaban y sentía las mejillas calientes, como si en cualquier momento algo estuviera a punto de estallar en su interior.

¿Qué le diría Nico? ¿Se habría percatado de que iba a enviarle un mensaje de lo más bochornoso? ¿Qué sería mejor, enviárselo antes o después de que acabara de escribir?

Dio vueltas por la habitación, cada vez más histérica. ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto? Aunque cuando echó un vistazo a su reloj pulsera solo habían pasado dos minutos desde que soltó el aparato.

Dos. Eternos. Minutos.

Finalmente, la añorada notificación llegó. El teléfono aún descansaba en la mesa, por lo que Maki solo pudo ver desde una distancia prudente el brillo de la pantalla al encenderse.

Tragó saliva.

No quería lucir ansiosa y clavarle el visto al mensaje de inmediato. Nico sabría en el acto que estaba pendiente de ella y de su mensaje. Y no, definitivamente no quería eso. Debía esperar al menos un minuto más. Ya suficiente tenía con estar a dos _clicks_ de confesarle sus más profundos y sinceros sentimientos a la idiota que no podía llamar amiga ni novia ni nada.

Porque Nico era su _nada_ y al mismo tiempo lo era _todo_.

Con esto en mente —y en un arrebato de impulsividad— Maki supo que debía enviarle ya ese estúpido mensaje, sin rodeos ni esperas. Porque eso era lo que realmente quería decirle desde el fondo de su corazón. Y ella mejor que nadie sabía que algo así ocurría una vez cada tres mil años. Ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirse después.

Pero cuando finalmente se armó de valor para revisar la notificación y enviar su mensaje pendiente, solo pudo detenerse a leer lo que Nico le había escrito:

"_¿Me vas a enviar tu papiro o qué? Llevas una hora escribiendo y aún nada.  
A este paso no dormiré esperando tu condenado mensaje y mañana luciré unas enormes ojeras en tu nombre.  
__¿Es eso lo que pretendes, Nishikino? ¿Arruinar mi carrera antes de que despegue?"_

Y ya estuvo.

Todas las buenas intenciones de Maki se fueron a la mierda, transformándola de una chica madura y paciente, dispuesta a ceder, a un completo demonio rojo sediento de la sangre de mujeres pequeñas con cabello negro, mirada carmín y un enorme ego.

Furiosa, presionó con fuerza el pulgar contra la tecla de borrado, eliminando toda aquella bonita declaración y reemplazándola por un amoroso:

"_Jódete, Nico."_

Y apagó el teléfono.

Una noche sería suficiente castigo. Ya pensaría mejor las cosas mañana, cuando la lluvia de mensajes y posibles audios le llenara la aplicación.

Maki se dejó caer en su cama y se cubrió con el edredón hasta las orejas para ignorar lo cerca que estuvo de hacer el ridículo.

— Idiota…

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
